New Year's Eve
by khlee28
Summary: A Tyler Seguin Story: New Year's Eve. Tyler Seguin of the Boston Bruins finds a girl that doesn't tolerate his cocky attitude or his team. He finds himself in a peculiar situation where the supposed "enemy" - Vancouver Canucks - possesses something he desperately wants. Will he get the girl or lose the only thing that might be more precious than the holy grail - The Stanley Cup.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, this is my first fanfic. I hope you pardon my spelling/grammar/flow mistakes.**_

_**I don't know if anyone is going to follow this story, but I have to warn you that I might not update very often. Of course I will try my best, but I can't give you a timeline for updates. This is the last month of lectures, and it's pretty hectic with all the assignments, quizzes, oral presentations, and exams coming up. It's not that great of an excuse, but hopefully you can understand why it'll take some time between updates. :)**_

**_Hope you enjoy this! Reviews would be most appreciated, I would love to know what people think._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You know its New Year's Eve right, not Halloween. There's no need to dress like James Bond." Ty's flat mate Daniel said, with a cocked eyebrow as he flexed his biceps testing the stretch of his shirt.

Tyler threw a couple of mock punches at his shoulder and laughed. "Got to look good for the ladies," he said giving Dan a sly wink.

The place was crowded with people even though it was well before midnight. There was a silent pause as soon as Tyler stepped into the room, and after that frenzy as strangers swarmed around him to congratulate him for a great Stanley Cup win. He flashed his signature smirk, and a unanimous sigh rippled through the air; now that's the usual effect he had on people.

A couple shots of tequila and beers into the night, Ty couldn't be bothered with the flock of desperate girls around him. His attention flickered around the room, and his eyes lingered on one person. She was sitting at a lone table, twiddling the straw around the rim of her drink; she was alone, clearly not wanting to draw attention to herself as she was half engulfed in the shadows.

She had long, really dark brown hair that looked like a fountain of chocolate fondue cascading down her back with loose waves that begged him to run his hands through them. Her face glowed softly with the reflection of her phone sitting on the table, she was probably of Asian descent; tender cat like eyes shimmering with the limited light, her small button nose wrinkled gently, and her luscious lips curled up into a small smile. Tyler's heart skipped a beat, and he knew he had to talk to her.

She was wearing a loose Boston College hoodie which made her seem out of place at a party where the majority of ladies were clad in the tightest and shortest outfits they could find. Yet under the hoodie, she was wearing a black curve hugging skirt that covered her ass and showed enough of her slender legs to fill his stomach with butterflies when he thought of how it would feel to have them wrapped around his waist. No heels like what they usually wear, just regular white Keds, and even from a far he could tell that she would probably come up to his chest (5'2") at maximum. Tyler was curious; she wasn't the usual type of girl he goes after, but as he watched her, every small shift of her body made her skirt inch up her thigh, his mouth went dry and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

One swift movement and he was out of their clingy clutches; with tunnel vision and only her in sight, he grabbed a shot of – something – from Dan passing by for liquid courage and made his way through the crowd.

"Can I get you another one of those?" The girl with the long dark hair that he hoped to hell wasn't a wig looked up at him speculatively, an eyebrow arched over a pair of breathtaking honey brown eyes. '_Damn'_ he thought to himself '_this gets better by the second'_. "I'm Tyler Seguin," he said, showing off his pearly whites with a dashing smile. She bit her lower lip in response, and muttered a small "I know," not looking directly at him. Tyler was starting to get frustrated, he was used to girls throwing themselves at him when they knew who he was. "Tyler Seguin, of the _Boston Bruins_," he subtly emphasized, hoping he could get the ball rolling. But there was no reaction from the mysterious beauty. Not knowing what else to say, he extracted a sharpie from his back pocket; usually, offering someone a signature loosened them up.

For a second Ty thought he saw a flash of annoyance on her face, but she smiled, held up her drink and then, with a wink, downed it. To make an uncomfortable situation worse, she licked her lips slowly and deliberately as she held his gaze. "Wow, you're incredibly... Full of yourself aren't you?" she laughed and got out of her seat; as she slid through a small slither of space behind him, he was painfully aware that she avoided having any part of her touch him.

Disappointed and completely taken by surprise, he didn't realize that he reached out, grabbed her wrist, and spun her around. Still clutching her wrist in his right hand, and her soft body just inches away from him, he asked slightly pissed, hurt, and completely confused, "Why are you being so hostile? I was just trying to make conversation."

She looked up with puss-in-boots eyes, extracted her wrist from his tight grip and nonchalantly said as she walked away, "I don't have to explain myself, especially to you of all people." Ty watched her walk to the door and jump to give an incoming guy a massive hug. He picked her up and spun her around; Ty could hear her giggling from his stunned seat, and it bugged the hell out of him. Dan came over to ask if something happened, and Ty refused to say anything, only that 'this party blows'. He continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye while sipping at a beer; he saw the guy she hugged flirtatiously tugging on her hoodie's drawstring, she playfully laughed and in one quick motion took it off and gave it to him, revealing the small of her back.

All throughout the night, he could see her walking by, and even when she was far away he could see her behind his eyelids. What the fuck, he didn't even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, hope the first chapter wasn't too boring or anti-climactic... I hope uploading the second chapter will help you somewhat understand where my story is heading.**_

**_Reviews are always appreciated :)_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

7th January 2012

"You're fucking kidding me!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Her first ever hockey game, watching her favorite team the Vancouver Canucks AND front row seats? Kim couldn't believe Ryan invited her to go along with him to the first and only meeting in the 2011-12 season between the newly formed rivalry of the Canucks and the Bruins since game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals. Ryan has season seats beside the Boston penalty box in the second row; he doesn't usually ask her to go with him since he knew how much she loathed the Bruins, but since this game was against the Canucks he knew she wanted to be there.

It didn't matter that she was at Boston College, she was a Canuck fan at heart. Kim was dressed completely in Canucks pride, donning a large Edler jersey, supporting her team and beautiful #23. She had a great feeling that the Bruins would leave TD Garden with a bitter taste in their mouths, and she smirked with satisfaction.

"Do you have any idea how tiring it'll be to keep you out of trouble today?" Ryan asked adding a sarcastic smirk; she couldn't help but laugh and tap him playfully on the ass as she passed him to fill her Bieksa bottle with water.

She couldn't contain her excitement as she climbed into the passenger seat of Ryan's sleek BMW.

* * *

Tyler Seguin rocked Edler hard into the boards and he heard a mighty roar of approval coming from the sea of black and yellow, what a feeling it was to be on the ice and in his element. After the faceoff, he caught a glimpse Ryan Kesler dragging the puck along the boards and with one swift movement the puck was out of Kesler's stick, but that also sent him head first into the ice.

"What the fuck? I barely touched his calf, he was fucking diving!" Ty yelled at the refs, but he knew they were dead set on sending him to the penalty box. "Unbelievable!" Breathing heavily, Ty closed the door with so much force the glass threatened to shatter. Shifting around uncomfortably, just wishing that the power play would end without any damage, he felt a chilly stare stabbing at the base of his skull. Annoyed, he turned to give the son of a bitch a piece of his mind. But a pair of dazzling honey brown eyes that haunted his dreams stared daggers back at him, and at that moment his heart stopped. It was that girl from New Year's Eve! He couldn't explain why; this was the girl that not only rejected, but also confused the fuck out of him.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. A weary eyed man looked at him, as if understanding what he felt. Ty looked up at the jumbotron to see Cody Hodgson's goal, when did this happen? How could he have been so distracted? Every shift he had on the ice after that was difficult, he had to peel himself away from the magnetic force coming from the penalty boxes and get back into the game. But it was like he was in a trance, barely able to focus on anything but the way she jumped up with glee whenever a Canuck passed by, or by the way her wavy hair seemed to glisten and ripple like a flowing river. When the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the second period, Chara skated over to him and gave him a quizzical look. Annoyed at himself, he merely grumbled something about a stomach ache, and with one last glance back at the girl he went to the changing room.

The night ended disappointingly to the highly anticipated rematch, and he was pissed. No amount of consolation with "we'll get them next time" or "it was just a fluke" or "the refs were totally against us tonight" or "hey, at least we won the Stanley Cup" would placate him; the loss was entirely his fault, and it was all because of that damned girl. How did she imprint herself into his mind? He didn't even know her name.

Ty was one of the last ones to leave the arena, and to make it worse, it was raining. He was about to pull out of parking lot when he saw her again, but something was weird. She was surrounded by a group of blurry men carrying what seemed to be their tenth round of beer, one was even wearing his jersey; Ty frowned at how small she looked in that stupid blue jersey, but coughed as he wondered what she would look like in his. A small yelp brought him back into reality and he watched in slow motion as she was pushed forcibly onto the ground, and before he knew what was going on, he felt the rain pelting against his face.

* * *

She was so scared. She felt herself trembling deep in her bones, and prayed for Ryan to come back. Expecting the man to hit her for the cheeky retort, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together.

* * *

"That's no way to treat a lady," Ty grabbed the man's thick wrist just before it connected. "Especially my girl, even if she's a Canucks fan," he declares as he used their surprised pause to swiftly pull her up and against him. Unfazed, he wraps one arm around her waist and helps her walk to his car. "You're lucky I'm not charging you with anything," he shoots back to the stunned crowd just in case one of those idiots decided to follow.

Without thinking, he strapped her into the passenger seat and drove; soaked to the bone and annoyed that she didn't even utter a word of 'thanks', Ty turned to tell her she was being rude, but her strained breathing told him something was wrong. She was catatonic. There was nothing he could do to snap her out of it. Worried and unable to process what was going on. His mind was wandering, but his hands drove him straight home.

He sat her down on the longer sofa, and sat in the love seat perpendicular to her (why do they even have this chair? It's one house with two guys). He wanted to say something, to snap her out of the trance she was in, he didn't know why he was being so protective of someone he didn't know but he couldn't just sit and watch her in this state. Tyler was about to say something when Dan came barging through their door.

"Yo Ty, that was a tough loss man... What the _fuck_? Ryan's going mental looking for you!" Dan saw her staring straight ahead with a blank look on her face, her damp hair plastered against her cheek, and he turned to Ty and seriously asked, "What the fuck happened?"

Tyler explained everything he saw, and how she just sat there the entire time. Dan turned around and cautiously sat beside her. "Kimmy… It's me, Danny… I'm calling Ry; he's going to come pick you up okay? Will you be a good girl and stay with me until Ry gets here?" There was a slight pause but she nodded slowly. "Ty, take my phone and call Ryan Hayle? Tell him that Kim's here with me. If he asks who you are, don't tell him your name." Dan then draped one arm around her shoulder, and immediately she curled up to his chest. Tyler looked on longingly, wishing it was him instead.

Curiously he calls Ryan Hayle, but before he could say anything the other end was already buzzing with talk, "Hey man, I'm freaking out. She's not answering her phone; no one knows where she is. Dude, I shouldn't have left her alone. Fuck."

"Hey, I'm Dan's friend, and she's at our house. Dan told me to let you know." But the other side had already hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asdfghjkl I'm so so so sorry for leaving this on hiatus D: I was having such a hard time writing this chapter and the upcoming chapters as well, just couldn't get the story right. Hope the wait was worth it. ENJOY!  
Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks of this story. Sorry about the grammatical mistakes and such... :/**

**Chapter 3**

Ryan rushed by the open door, muttering a curt "thanks", and immediately set out for the huddled figure against Dan's chest. Ryan whispered into her ear, and she slowly slid towards him and into his outstretched arms. Tyler watched through narrowed eyes as Ryan rose up to carry her out, when he caught sight of Tyler holding the door open. Ryan's face turned dark, and his eyes screamed murder; Ty could see that Ryan was debating on whose throat he wanted to throttle more, Tyler's or Dan's. _What the hell was going on?_ Ryan laid her down gently onto the sofa, and dragged Dan by the collar into the first room he saw. Tyler was already pissed and confused, but he couldn't fucking deal with a douche-bag coming into his house and mistreating his friend. He took a deliberate step to follow them, but Dan shot him a look that told him to back off.

"You're fucking kidding me, right? _Seguin_ is your roommate?" Ty heard as soon as the door slammed shut, clearly this Ryan guy forgot – most likely didn't care – that he was still in hearing range, that the thin door wouldn't make it more private than talking right in front of him. "How could you do this to her? You were there when it fucking happened!"

"It's not as simple as you think, Ty and I have been really close since middle school. When he got drafted by the Bruins, we knew we were going to be rooming together since I was going to B.C," Dan sighed. "I haven't even met you guys yet, I'm sorry but you can't really blame me."

"Don't talk to me again." Ryan spat at Dan as he nearly threw the door off it's hinges. Carefully picking up Kim in his arms, her petite frame looking smaller than it was in Ryan's broad chest, he left Ty looking confused and Dan deflated. Ty couldn't help but think that this was the second time he let her slip away. Ty was suddenly enraged, _what does that son of a bitch have against him that he'd end a friendship over a stupid roommate thing? Unbelievable._

Dan heaved a heavy sigh and massaged his temples with his thumbs, Ty fought the urge to interrogate Dan on what just happened as he could see his friend clearly tired of the bullshit.

Throughout the week, Tyler randomly dropped subtle questions about Kim; like how she was doing, or how Dan knew her, or what kind of person she was. He tried spacing the questions out so it wouldn't seem like he was interested in her, but really he was just curious. Who wouldn't be, if the girl in question first rejects, then completely goes all catatonic on him.

They were relaxing on the sofa just about to watch 'Tucker & Dale Vs. Evil' – which was one of his favorites, when the doorbell rang. Ty got up to check who was there since both were not expecting any visitors. To his surprise, he found the girl he was asking about all week right outside his door.

After what seems like an eternity of just staring at each other, she held up a basket and finally said with a sultry voice, "I heard you were watching my favorite movie… I brought deserts." She then tilted her head slightly to the side and gave him a smile that made his knees buckle, luckily he had just enough in him to stay standing.

He watched her swaying hips until she set the basket down on the kitchen counter and revealed the goodies hidden under the cloth, and it wasn't just the sweet aroma of deserts that got his mouth watering. When she lifted her basket up, it caught he hem of her shirt and he saw her lacy panties peeking out from above her skinny jeans.

She turned around, giving him a quick look over from head to toe she chuckled and looked away, sending his heart into overdrive – pumping blood down south. He looked down to see that he was only in superman boxers, and could feel all the blood rush back up into his cheeks. _Fuck, she has to come today when he was out of normal underwear._

"I know you're busy with keeping your weight in check, but I made sure to use only low-fat ingredients. I hope you like brownies, oatmeal-chocolate-chip cookies, mock-yogurt cheesecake, and homemade Bourbon ice cream." She said as she helped herself to their kitchen.

"You know those are my favorites," Dan whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ty watched in horror as she giggled and swatted him away/ He didn't notice that he had his fingers clutched into a tight fist until he saw white knuckles as he reached out to receive the plate Kim offered him.

Dan muttered something about needing to call someone, and closed the balcony windows; although Ty was asking about her for the past week, now that she was just a seat away, he didn't know what to say. The silence just hung on their shoulders like a heavy cloud of awkwardness; this wasn't what he thought their next encounter would be like.

Silently debating on the best way to start a conversation in his head, he almost missed a soft whisper. Leaning slightly closer to her, he caught a small "Thank you," escape from her rosy lips. Ty resisted the urge to pull her into a tight hug, and just shrugged. He was afraid that she'd notice him staring intently at the way she moistened her lips.

"I mean, thanks for helping me the other night… And I'm sorry, for being rude to you on New Year's Eve…" she breathed, making a shiver run up his spine. He just smiled as he didn't expect that heartfelt apology, or that genuine gratitude; she made him feel all warm inside. "No one deserves that…" Ty was so caught up in how giddy she made him feel, that he almost missed her small whisper, "even you…" He was slightly hurt and confused, _what did she mean by that?_

"Don't worry about it, maybe I was being a bit of a douche," Ty offered. Seeing her smile, he added with a wink "and no one should be pushed around, even if they're a Canuck." Which brought on a short giggle, and it made his knees melt again.

Ty couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl sitting less than an arm's length away from him; every small shift of her body sent intoxicating waves of her coconut and jasmine shampoo into his nostrils, and he could feel her every breath vibrating through the sofa. He clutched the edge of the hand rest and strategically placed a pillow over his growing organ, hoping no one noticed how he wasn't paying any attention to the movie or his hitched breathing.

Thankful that the movie ended, Ty heaved a huge sigh of relief. He couldn't explain why this one girl was making his head spin and heart race. The devil on his shoulder was ordering him to push her away before she made him soft, but the angel was doing the same back-flips his heart was experiencing. In conflict with himself he tried to savor this bittersweet moment he wasn't sure if he was ready to see her again yet he didn't want to see her go.

"When's Ryan coming back from his music festival?" Dan asked. "Aren't your roommates in the same band as him?" Dan glanced at Ty and gave him a sly nod, that usually meant that he had something up his sleeves. Ty just cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, they're gone for three weeks… Why?"

"Ty, don't you think she should stay here during that time?" Dan shrugged, "I mean, we have a spare room and Kim's alone."

"I… I… I… Yeah, sure, if you don't mind living with a bunch of guys?" Ty stammered.

"My roommates are guys," Kim said as a matter of fact, which kind of rubbed him off in the wrong way, he didn't know why he would care so much that she lived with guys. She looked straight at Ty, as if questioning his intentions, making him feel uncomfortable and somewhat guilty.

"I don't even have to ask if this is your room," Ty smirked and looked around at the Canucks themed bedroom. He noticed a collage of polaroids and pictures pinned to a cork board, and leaned against the desk to examine it.

There was one of her, Dan, and Ryan in front of a sign that said 'WELCOME BOSTON COLLEGE FRESHMEN', it was labeled 'First day, New friends. W/ Ryan Hayle & Daniel Sandor'. There were many framed photos of her and Canuck players: the Sedin twins (uhh), Edler (mehh), Burrows (ughh), Higgins (nahh), Lapierre (eww), Kesler (no), Salo (oops), Bieksa (boo), Luongo (hah), Schneider (tsk), and a couple more he didn't care to look at. The girl was busy - not only did she manage to meet lots of them, she even had all the dates and locations labeled. Others were of her and her friends, all labeled with the date, who she was with, and where it was taken; this girl was anal, weird enough it didn't surprise him.

"Don't laugh," she said holding back a smile herself. "I'm sure you have a shrine of yourself at home."

"Not as obsessive as you," Tyler teased, earning a t-shirt thrown at his face. He laughed, throwing it back and moving to her bed to sit down. He watched her pack her things into a simple B.C. duffel bag; this was really happening, she was really going to be living under the same roof for at least three weeks. How did he get himself into this mess. Not that he was complaining.

He stifled a laugh when he saw her struggling to carry her duffel bag, school bag, textbooks, laptop bag, and a large container; not only did she try to balance this on herself, she turned to open her golf bag and extracted her Scotty Cameron putter, and three Titleist wedges (50, 54, 58 degrees respectively).

"You look like you need some help," he grinned and reached over to take as much off her shoulders, literally, as possible before she toppled over.

"No shit Sherlock Holmes," she chuckled.

"It's elementary, my dear Watson," Tyler replied in what he hoped was an English accent. She feigned a surprised gasp and giggled. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know my literature," he smiled – those were the only 'tough' books he read when he was still in school, it was either that or Fyodor Dostoevsky's 'Crime and Punishment'.

"So you play golf?" he asked, hoping that they would continue their light and easy conversation.

"Yeah, I got into B.C. with a golf scholarship," Kim answered. "It's expensive otherwise, if I attended a school in the states without one," she sighed.

Ty nodded, he knew that his parents were also burdened by the imminent college tuition they would have to pay for his two younger sisters. "Well, that's lucky you got into B.C. or you wouldn't have met me," he winked at her, earning a snort.

"Common, let's go," she said, and he trotted along behind her feeling giddy and excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, again :) I've been having writer's block, and I couldn't decide which way I wanted this story to go. But no worries, I'll try to get writing asap before uni starts. No promises, but I won't give up on this story ;) thanks for being so patient**

**It would be awesome to know what people think of this story! Please and thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

Ty watched her sleepily slide towards the coffee machine in her usual large t-shirt that barely hung on her shoulders and as she reached up to grab her favorite cafe latte, he got his daily dose of her lacy underwear that covered just enough of that tight little ass to leave some to his imagination; what it would feel like to rip those panties off her and nail her hard right here on the kitchen island.

A week has already gone by since he asked her to stay with them, and he still hasn't gotten tired of seeing her around; like when her door is slightly open and he catches a glimpse of her curvy silhouette as she slides her jeans up her slender legs, or when she's studying late at night on the dinner table and she doesn't realize that she's biting her lip in the way that makes Ty's groin strain against his shorts. Surely he can't be the only one that constantly feels the sexual tension that follows them whenever they're in the same vicinity; she must be feeling it too. Before the urge to feel her pressed against him increases, he had to distract himself from thinking.

"Hey Kim, I'm having a party on Friday night," he said nonchalantly. "You're gonna be there right?" Ty adds with a sheepish grin. It was his birthday on the 31st and it was time to celebrate being a year away from becoming legal in the states; but he didn't need to tell her that as presents and birthday cards have been pouring in for the last couple of days from friends, family, team mates, and fans (who have somehow managed to obtain his address – he wasn't sure whether he found that creepy or not).

She leaned back, with her elbows propped against the cold marble counter top, her shirt stretched across her chest. He could see her nipples, hardened by the chilly morning breeze coming from the slightly open balcony windows, and his breath hitched in his throat. He hoped that the island was fully covering his morning wood that was threatening to rip through his boxers, how could her innocent actions send his mind into a haze and render him unable to control what happened south of his waist.

Every inch of her bed was covered with almost every item of clothing she owned, each one of them scrutinized and tossed away. Nothing screamed "NHL Birthday Party" to her. Removing the remaining few dresses that were hung in the closet, she caught a glance of her cork board, and her face grew red with frustration. What the hell is wrong with her? Why was she getting worked up about what to wear to Tyler Seguin's party? It's like she forgot who she was, once a Canuck always a Canuck, how could she want to make an impression on HIM, of all people?

Yet she couldn't shake away the slight feeling in the pit of her stomach she gets by the way he looks at her when her hair's wet from the shower, or when he tries to "inconspicuously" stare at her ass, or the electricity that passes between them whenever they happen to touch.

"He's a Bruin," she reminded herself, "no fraternizing with the enemy," she face-palmed. Annoyed with her need to make an impression, yet still wanting to make one, she grabbed the first thing she saw and slipped it on.

The party wasn't all it was pent up to be, seeing as the host was MIA, but she found out soon enough that her outfit was a bit "much" for this crowd. Clad in a black high-waisted, form-fitting skirt that she wore at New Year's, a faded emerald green crop-top that hung off one shoulder, and a pair of black Toms. She was clearly the most conservatively dressed female around, but that didn't stop the flow of alcohol that went into her cup or the onslaught of drunk guys trying to hit on her.

Stumbling around after losing about ten rounds of a drinking game in a row, where the loser had to drink two shots of vodka dropped in half a cup of beer, she was hollering for the damn host of the party. How dare he invite her yet not have the decency to say hi. He should be fucking grateful that she even came to this thing, dammit where was he?!

Her thoughts were cut short as she tripped over the edge of the carpet, and in slow motion she could see herself falling headfirst into the glass coffee table.

Just before her face connected with glass, a warmth encircled her waist and brought her back up to her feet. Looking back, those eyes that have been watching her all week started back at her, and she blinked a couple times at the forward, making sure she wasn't imagining things._ Speak of the devil…_

She was suddenly fascinated by how his lips moved; how it would feel to have them pressed against her own, or how his warm hands – now resting on her hip – would feel entangled in her hair. Hardly registering a single word he said, she cut him off.

"Ty," her voice slurred by the effects of alcohol, "I've got a present for you, follow me". She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him – as much dragging as a girl her size could do with that giant of a forward – towards his room.

"Whoa, pushy," he chuckled, clearly amused by her surprising forwardness. Closing the door, she pushed him back towards the edge of the bed and ordered him to sit, and satisfied that he was obeying her, she placed his hands over his eyes and told him to wait.

He looked like a little boy at Christmas, eager to look under the tree for his presents, wondering what he had done to receive a "good boy" status that year.

She didn't really have anything planned, but the moment felt right. Sitting on the bed, his face was slightly below hers; closing the distance between them, she cupped his face and placed a fleetingly soft kiss on his lips.

His hands dropped immediately to expose his wide eyes that were filled with disbelief at first, then shock. She hesitated before releasing his face, scared that she might have been reading him wrong for the past week, that he wasn't secretly lusting over her. Taking a step back, she hoped and prayed that he would just forget what happened.

She wanted to closer her eyes and wake up from this nightmare, how did this happen? Everything seemed to be going well and she had to ruin it by kissing him. She looked down at her feet, refusing to meet his eyes, and she could see him slowly making his way towards her. She was just about to apologize and sprint out of his room when warm hands firmly placed on her cheeks pulled her face up.

Without any warning, his lips came crashing down on hers, enveloping them in slow teasing movements. His lips were fiery and they parted with hers in perfect synchrony, like they were made for each other. Mind fuzzy and unable to breathe, Kim placed her delicate hands under his shirt and on the six-pack abs she had seen countless times. He shivered at her cold touch and broke away. Once again, he lowered his face, but this time more forcefully took her lips hostage. Sucking, nibbling, and gently caressing her bottom lip, he licked to gain entrance. She wasn't thinking, and all she could do was simply comply.

Ty wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His tongue wrapped around hers and she felt more than heard him groan, a sort of rumbling in his chest that vibrated right down between her thighs.

His hands were finding their way all up her back and down to her bottom, and he was starting to grab her roughly. His hands were large and hot, she could feel this as he squeezed her through the fabric of her skirt. Things were getting heated, like an inferno that just exploded after all this time; with his other hand that was clenched in her hair, he lifted his shirt.

Kim was in a haze, for the excitement that she could feel with all the butterflies in her stomach, nothing was clear to her. This was really happening. With her small, delicate fingers, she traced the hard lines of his toned body, every crevice and every scar; she wanted to know everything about the body in front of her. She couldn't get enough of him. Just as she was about to search for his lips again, something caught her eye. It was the tattoos he had etched along his left rib cage, "Stanley Cup Champions 2011 Boston Bruins". And in that moment, she knew she made terrible mistake.


End file.
